


A Very Easy Spell

by czarna_pantera



Series: Doctor Strange Magical Minifics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Doctor Strange Solves the Main Problem of Archers, Gen, Humor, Magic, spells, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Hawkeye visits Doctor Strange because he can do "magic and stuff" and he needs a favour. The mystery of a certain piece of archery equipment solved.





	A Very Easy Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one-shot written for a challange on r/fanfiction May's Magical Minifics.
> 
> Many thanks to silverr for beta. :)

**A Very Easy Spell**

"So, what brings you to me, Clint?" asked Stephen politely when they sat down in comfortable armchairs in the most representative room of the Sanctum.

Hawkeye stopped looking around (which he had been doing constantly since he entered the mansion) and cleared his throat.

"Well. You can do magic and stuff," he started.

Stephen nodded. "You would like to have a magically enhanced bow so you would never miss?" he guessed.

Hawkeye, almost offended, gave him a patronizing look. "I _never_ miss," he said dismissively. "No, actually I wanted to ask if it would be possible to somehow... soup up my quiver. Right now I can carry only twenty four arrows. They quickly run out. It's next to impossible to retrieve them during the fight. Can you do something about that?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, only that?" Stephen smiled faintly. "Yes, there is a certain spell, very easy... Just show me the object."

Clint didn't take his eyes from Doctor Strange's hands and the quiver as the glowing geometry of the spell traced over its edges. He barely even blinked, and on his face was the same awe that Stephen had felt when he had seen for the first time spells cast by the Ancient One.

"Done," Stephen said, stepping away from the table as if he had just finished operating on a patient.

"I see no difference," observed Clint. The quiver still contained twenty four black-and-violet fletched arrows.

"You will, when you go shooting," said Stephen mysteriously.

* * *

When Clint got back home, the very first thing he did was bring the archery target out to the garden. He strung his bow, impatient to test the modified quiver.

At first he didn't notice anything special. But when he sent the thirteenth arrow, he saw that the first one he had shot disappeared from the target.

He checked the content of his quiver. Twelve. The arrow was back! Soon it was followed by the rest, and very quickly he again had twenty four arrows at his disposal.

Clint smiled widely. Ingenious!

He asked his wife to record a video of him sending one arrow after another. Fifty two in a row, to be precise, and his quiver never emptied.

He sent the video to a certain fellow archer in Starling City, who he was pretty sure would turn green from envy.

**Author's Note:**

> This explains why Hawkeye never runs out of arrows. I assure you every archer would love to have a magic quiver like that!


End file.
